Strong but not enough
by StephAliC
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi fort et je sais que les autres non plus ne le pensaient pas. Ils ont tous été étonné de me voir rester, de me voir me battre, d'être celui sur qui l'on peut compter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui en ce moment, je suis inspirée au niveau des OS donc voici celui-là consacré à Ron, un personnage souvent sous-estimé je trouve, par moi-même parfois bien que je l'adore. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait.**

**Merci à Loubett' pour sa correction et son avis xD**

**Tout appartient à JKR**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi fort. Moi, le plus passe-partout de la famille, celui qu'on ne voyait pas, le dernier de sa fratrie avant LA fille, le meilleur copain du Survivant, le mari de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Je n'étais jamais le premier, le fort. Je n'étais jamais Ron. Cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement. C'était comme ça. Maintenant, je me dis que cela a forgé mon caractère. Sans ça, peut-être n'aurais-je pas été assez fort pour ça.

Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi fort et je sais que les autres non plus ne le pensaient pas. Ils ont tous été étonné de me voir rester, de me voir me battre, d'être celui sur qui l'on peut compter. Pas que je sois lâche ni rien, j'ai été à Gryffondor quand même. Pas à Serpentard, mais l'épreuve est douloureuse et nombreux sont ceux qui font le choix de ne pas rester. J'ai fais le choix de rester et d'être fort.

Rester à lui tenir la main quoiqu'il arrive, quelques soient les nouvelles, les décisions, le visage neutre, un sourire toujours confiant aux lèvres même quand je n'y croyais plus.

Rester fort devant les enfants, toujours. Même quand Hermione se mettait à pleurer de désespoir, même quand Rose levait vers moi son visage sérieux, trop sérieux en me demandant comment ça allait et que j'avais une forte envie de pleurer, même quand Hugo venait me rejoindre dans le salon pour un moment père-fils et qu'on restait dans un silence douloureux.

Je n'ai pas toujours été fort, pourtant j'ai été à Gryffondor. Je suis sensé être courageux mais de nombreuses fois, j'ai failli. Peut-être parce que je suis plus un suiveur qu'un leader comme l'a été Harry. Je l'ai toujours suivi, où qu'il aille ou presque. Bon il y a bien ce moment où j'ai lâché lors de la guerre face à Voldemort. Et oui, je dis même Voldemort maintenant et plus Tu-Sais-Qui ! Enfin, nous n'en sommes plus là.

Mais aujourd'hui, je le suis. Fort. Depuis le jour où le médicomage nous a annoncé la maladie d'Hermione. Nous avons décidé de nous battre et nous l'avons fais. Plus encore que face à ce mage noir de pacotille. Parce que là, c'est une bataille beaucoup plus douloureuse. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous sommes des parents. J'ai décidé d'être fort, pour elle, pour eux. Et je l'ai été. Et je sais qu'Hermione n'a jamais été aussi fier de moi.

Alors maintenant, même quand c'est dur, même quand j'ai des sanglots qui me coupent la gorge ou des nœuds qui me tordent l'estomac, je reste le soutien qu'elle a besoin pour affronter cette merde de maladie, je reste le soutien de ses parents qui souffrent de voir leur fille dans cet état, parce qu'il n'est jamais facile pour des parents de voir mourir leurs enfants, je reste le soutien pour mes enfants qui ont une peur bleue de perdre leur mère. Je reste même le soutien d'Harry qui a peur de perdre sa meilleure amie et qui ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider parce que s'il est l'ami, il n'est pas mari et finalement, cela fait une énorme différence.

Quand on a appris la maladie aux autres, tous ont cru qu'Hermione serait la plus forte. Oh elle a été incroyablement forte. Au début, faisant ce que les médicomages et les médecins moldus lui disaient. Ca a même parfois marché. Mais jamais longtemps. Ils ont été surpris de me voir à ses côtés, sans jamais faiblir. J'aurais pu me sentir vexé, bien sûr, mais la nouvelle était trop douloureuse à gérer pour moi pour que je me soucis des pensées des autres.

Je sais que je les ai surpris, et avant, ça m'aurait rendu fier. Maintenant, je veux juste que ma femme guérisse. Je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. J'ai même accepté l'aide de mon pire ennemi pour qu'il essaie de la guérir. Drago Malefoy a été tout aussi surpris que les autres de me voir arriver un beau matin pour lui demander de guérir Hermione. Mais je ferais tout, même ressusciter Voldemort pour qu'elle guérisse. Drago Malefoy est reconnu comme un grand médicomage pour maladies magiques. Il fallait bien tenter.

J'ai été assez fort pour elle.

J'ai été assez fort pour les enfants. Elle me l'a souvent dit et m'a remercié pour cela, alors que c'est devenu extrêmement naturel pour moi. Même s'ils sont maintenant tous les deux à Poudlard. Pendant plus d'un an je me suis occupé de Hugo qui n'y était pas encore, j'ai couru entre mon boulot au ministère, les rendez-vous d'Hermione et l'éducation de mon fils et je crois que je me suis bien débrouillé. C'est ce qu'Hermione me dit. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux à Poudlard, je souffle un peu. Je passe mon temps près d'Hermione, à la soutenir. Je fais venir nos enfants auprès d'elle pour qu'aille aile mieux, pour quelle sourit, pour qu'ils en profitent. Rose est grande maintenant, elle a 15 ans et cette douleur dans les yeux, une douleur qu'elle essaie de cacher soigneusement au fond d'elle pour me montrer qu'elle est forte, elle aussi, qu'elle veut être là pour nous aider au lieu de rester à Poudlard étudier, là où pourtant elle peut se libérer de ses problèmes. Hugo a 13 ans et essaie d'être brave, de ne pas pleurer mais ses yeux brillent toujours un peu trop quand il la voit. Mais il passe au dessus et lui donne ce dont elle a besoin. Son amour, sa présence, ses mains dans les siennes, ses sourires innocents.

Je resterais toujours fort pour eux, c'est ma promesse, envers moi, envers elle, envers eux. Parce que maintenant, je dois leur annoncer que leur mère n'est plus là et qu'elle ne le sera plus jamais. Mais je resterais fort pour les aider à traverser cette épreuve et je sais, qu'à leur façon, ils m'aideront aussi bien plus que n'importe qui d'autres. La petite voix de Rose qui va me dire que je peux pleurer maintenant, la main d'Hugo dans la mienne pour me montrer qu'il est là lui aussi même si sa peine n'arrive pas à rester en lui. Ce sont eux, ma force.

Finalement, j'ai été assez fort pour tout. Sauf pour sauver ma femme.


	2. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous !

Pas de nouveaux chapitres mais les remerciements aux reviews anonymes !

**Mathilde :** merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et que ça t'ait un peu émue, et oui Ron n'est pas un Gryff. Pour rien, il peut être très fort quand il aime ! Encore merci à toi !

**Clina :** Merci ! je suis contente que ça t'ait émue, merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! bises!

**F :** encore merci ! décidément, je te fais pleurer. Une suite… oui, elle est sous la forme d'une mini histoire OS dans « le cri du cœur ».


End file.
